An in in Slytherin
by redcrushedvelvet
Summary: Mandy, a 15yearold Canadian with selfesteem issues and a sharp tongue had a strange occurence in her family. She struggles as she is caught in between good and evil. Some fun along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Just for the record, I didn't come up with this stuff. Someone else did. But I sue did use it for some laughs. Oh, yeah-Mandy is mine. All mine. muahhaha**

I stood by the luggage area, and became curious as to a nearby, very attractive boy's origin.

"Age?"

"Sixteen. You?"

"Fifteen. English?"

"Yer, you?"

"Canadian."

"Airport visit because?"

"My father had business to attend to. You?"

"Going to a…school."

"When does the schooling start?"

"September 1st."

"That's today."

"No shit."

"Where?"

"No idea. Just got a…ticket."

"To where?"

"The school."

"Where's the school?"

"No idea."

"What time it leave?"

"11:00."

"Platform?"

"Why?"

"Curious, I have to go to school then too."

"Oh…Uh, not sure."

"Give it up, platform 9 ¾?"

"Hmm?"

"So it is." He looked around, gestured to an individual across the building, and said "I'll be on the Hogwarts Express. See you there."

"What the -? What kind of an idiot are you?" I grabbed my ticket from my jean pocket, and glanced at it, then again-and read it twice, urging myself to try to be polite, no matter the circumstance.

"An idiot that is going to be on the same train as me tomorrow morning."

My god he was fine. With platinum blonde hair and a pair of icy, baby blues that just melted you on the spot he could make you lose yourself in his smell.

It was then that my tiredness set in. All I wanted was somewhere to sit down, to eat, and to listen to some Frankie. I needed some kind of sustenance.

"I'm not gonna make you stay here, just tell me how to get to platform 9 ¾, ok? I don't know much-but I do know that I've never heard of fractions in a platform for a train."

"Walk through a wall."

"What?"

"Walk through a wall." He was smirking, and I saw him check me out again, but a bit more closely. His eyes rested on the more intriguing parts of my body. I sighed, all too used to it.

"I don't think so."

"Literally."

"Fuck, no." I was sick, tired, and wanted instructions that didn't include getting a concussion in front of a whole bunch of onlookers.

"Do I-"

"Yeah-ok," I reprimanded I was irritable, having just endured a forever-lasting plane ride to England only to find a smug boy asking if it hurt when I fell from heaven. The excitement of thinking that they were a North American virus faded from my mind, and I put up my guard immediately.

I began to feel a building regretful what I'd said to the good-looking boy, so I complimented him on his jeans in what I thought was a kindly voice before I hurried away to pick up my luggage.

Having waited for the crowd to disperse, I immediately grabbed my belongings and rushed for the nearest payphone, where I hastily called a taxi, after asking to borrow a coin from a random Brit. I had no cash, seeing as I was used to the Canadian dollar, which I thought was supremely normal compared to this pence business.


	2. Chapter 2

After enduring the cockney accent of an overly-elated cabby for ten minutes, I paid in credit for the ride and rapidly grabbed my bags from the trunk, looking up at the towering building with the words "Kings Cross Station" strewn across them. After finding the nearest washroom, I dropped my luggage beside me, cursing at the reflection I saw, and rinsed my face in the sink. After pinning up my hair behind a scarf and clip, I scrutinized what was looking back at me. Deep circles were under my eyes, looking as though they were drawn on with coal. I cursed the overly-large man who'd sat beside me, taking up not only his seat but half of mine, who had an uncanny ability to cause nearby furniture to shake with his deep snores as I rummaged through my suitcase for makeup. Although not always wearing it, I did much prefer myself with a touch here and there, and seeing as I would be meeting new people within the hour, I began to conceal my tiredness and give myself an artificial healthy glow. Finally as satisfied as I believed I could be given the circumstances, I seized my luggage and walked out to the nearest sitting area.

After humming along to a suitable CD to calm my nerves for what felt like hours, I glanced down at my watch to see that I had ten minutes remaining in the station. I plunged back into my bags, finally emerging triumphantly holding my ticket. Platform 9 ¾, it indicated, and hesitantly I covered the platform number with my thumb. Stuffing my Discman back into carry-on bag, I began to look around for any suspicious characters, feeling like I did when I pretended to be Harriett the spy early in life. Shrugging off the building feeling of uneasiness sparked by my lack of knowledge of where I was, I finally heard someone say _magic. _Looking around casually, I then heard the word _Hogwarts, _followed by _Dumbledore. _I was now sure this was where I needed to go, stalking towards the sound of a squeaky young voice and a soothing mother.

My inward instincts kicked in, forcing my voice into an awkward tone as it always did when I was nervous. Following the child carefully on his journey across the station, I found him parked straight in front of a wall between platforms nine and ten, and glowered as he strode right through it. I took in a gasp at my own daring as I did the same, with only my luggage for company. I didn't have time to spare, as I realized that only two minutes remained before the train's prompt departure.

Feeling no strange sensation at all as I marched through the wall, I jumped on the nearest step on the train, feeling my stomach churn madly. Walking down the halls of the train, and realizing that all of the carts were taken, I sank at the back of the hall, with no where to sit and no one to see. The train jolted forwards as the hum of steam emitting from the engine blasted out, and still I remained hopeless, grumpy, and friendless sitting in the hallway of the train.

After five minutes of careful deliberation to sit still, I began to study my surroundings. The train seemed completely average to me, and slowly suspicions began to rise that I'd mounted the wrong train altogether…Perhaps I'd walked onto the wrong one?

I realized, though, that I had much more in store for me than I'd bargained, as I saw a pair of enthralling baby blues meet my own amber eyes. Smiling weakly, and unsure if he was looking at me or not, I broke his gaze, not wanting to seem attached. He, on the other hand, seemed completely unafraid of this happening, as he waltzed towards me, his strong features drawing me in. Crouching down, he offered me his hand gallantly, shaking mine with a firm grip and an enticing smile as he gazed into my eyes. Feeling self cautious of his look, I smiled warmly, careful not to reveal my teeth, as I had been indulging in a great amount of _After Eight _I'd packed for myself in case of an emotional emergency.


	3. Chapter 3

"Draco,"

"Mandy."

"Nice to-"

"-Meet you…again. Sorry about at the airport. I was, uh, really tired. Loud guys beside me on the plane. Honestly, I'm sorry" I was feeling a great amount of remorse at being so ignorant to someone who was obviously trying to help me out.

"Would you like to join me and my friends in my compartment? You're looking lonely and lovely…" He spoke with a drone that only the rich would use, but still was appealing with his shockingly benevolent words and body language.

Blushing timidly, I batted my eyelashes and accepted. Draco offered his strong hand and hoisted me up to a standing position, revealing my shortness and his incredible height. I found his enthralling, and I felt my heart skip a beat as I looked up into his ice blue eyes, my own only too close to his own. He seemed exited, too, by my long eyelashes and clear brown eyes. I fell back, not wanting such intimacy so suddenly, and found myself on the ground again. I swore at myself.

"Can't have that, can we? Here…" He'd grabbed me seductively from around the waist, and I found myself pressed up against him before I awkwardly grabbed my luggage, and he steered my towards his compartment by my waist, stroking my curves. I felt supremely uncomfortable and outraged, but at the same time stimulated. I entered his cart with a blushing glow surrounding my face, and he opened the door for me, helping me through. I found it full of gruff looking people, who looked at him as though asking for instruction. He was obviously the leader. A chubby girl looked at him, seemingly upset, as he pushed her aside and made a healthy space for me to sit beside the window, with him beside me. I could tell they were all studying me.

"So, uh, Draco…What do you like, uh, do at Hogwarts? I'm kinda a special case, don't really wanna explain it right now…But I'm going into fifth year and…umm..yeah." I announced. "I'll explain why I'm here later," I whispered in his ear meaning to sound informative but instead realizing how seductive I'd made the gesture. He smiled and winked at me.

"Well I am the seeker for the slitherin quid ditch team. Crabbe and Goyle here are bea-…"

A tall, lanky red-haired boy entered the compartment, looked up, dashing his head from side to side, took in the surroundings, and left. He seemed to be utterly confounded. He then walked back in, said "Who the bloody hell are you?" to me, pointedly, and waited for an answer.

"Leave, Weasley. She, like all of us, are far too good to talk to people like you…" What a handsome accent Malfoy had, I noted.

"Oh," Weasley looked flustered. I felt sorry for him…

"I'm Mandy…Kind of on exchange you could say--umm..Who are you?"

"Ronald Weasley," he said, puffing up his chest. He did not seem half as smooth as Draco had upon meeting me. A bush of brown hair came up behind him and shoved him further inside, and a pair of inquiring eyes dashed to mine, and a nudge of the head indicated I was to follow.

"You are needed at the front carridge." The bushgirl said to me informatively. I already had a growing dislike for her.

"Oh," I said, startled. "Why?" I didn't want to sound rude, but I was utterly astounded that someone would request my presence.

"Because you are," the cave girl said rather rudely. She began to walk away, obviously intending me to follow.

I imitated her to myself, already frustrated at he know-it-all matter, only to find Draco laughing heartily, obviously amused with my annoyance.

"I'll be back." I left, on the prowl for someone who knew where I was supposed to be going. With my head down, I ploughed through the hall, to where I thought was the front of the train, and timidly opened the door.


	4. Chapter 6

"Did you ask for me to come here?"

I looked up to find two blazes of red hair filled with two handsome and muscular boys, surrounded by a group of girls, who looked enthralled by something they were holding.

"Fraid not, but purl ease join us if you feel the need," said one of the handsome redheads.

"Shit." I said, as I walked away, a bit less of a swagger in my step still. Finally I reached the front compartment, and was greeted heartily by what appeared to be the lunch lady. She grinned childishly and indicated that a bright-eyed redhead, who was too good-looking for my liking, was to show me around, as I was not young as most newcomers, but was a newcomer indeed.

The girl smiled warmly, and obviously wasn't shy. I smiled back, still wondering if you could see chocolate on my teeth. "Here," said the girl "I'll bring you to my compartment, you can meet some people."

"Yeah, ok…" I said, feeling happy to have a lovely escort around the train, allready feeling special beyond belief.

"Here," she pointed, her long fingers pointing towards the compartment just in front of us. "Walk on in, they won't bite."

Trying to build up my confidence and energy, I strode into the overcrowded compartment, and found myself looking at a seatless area. Looking around politely and most confusedly, I waited for someone to move, but they did not. I turned around to find Ginny standing behind me, ushering me further inside, and she took a seat upon a sturdy-looking, handsome boy's lap.

"Grab a lap, babe." She said, half-joking. Luckily, a couple of the attractive guys pushed aside, leaving just enough room for me to fit between them.

"This is Mandy."

"I thought they told you to get someone to show them around," said the nearest, dark boy.

"They did," said Ginny irritably.

"Wouldn't it be, then-" whispered one of the closer gentleman (I was rapidly discovering that Ginny preffered the company of the opposite sex) "Someone who couldn't make friends for themselves? I mean, usually, it's someone like Loony who gets a buddy to show them around."

"Don't say _Loony," _Ginny interjected, frustrated, and shot the boy a daring look. "She's a nice girl."

"Yeah, ok…"

"Aanyway, I'm Seamus." Said the closest, humble looking boy, smiling warmly. "Who are you?"

"Uh…Mandy…"

"Right," he blushed, sighing at his own mistake. "Anyway, where you from?"

"Canada… Can't you tell?"

"Tell how?"

"…My accent?"

"oh yeah, that was a giveaway…"

At that precise moment, one of the good-looking twin redheads I'd noted earlier that day entered the compartment, dashed a look of warning to the boy Ginny was sitting on, and began speaking to me almost as though in a play.

"Hello,"

"I'm Fred,"

"I'm George."

"We couldn't help but notice-"

"-When you so conveniently came to our compartment-"

"that you seemed lonely."

"We are intrigued,"

"And would like to cordially invite you-"

"-To our humble abode of a compartment."

"Shove off, you guys" said Ginny, but as she looked at me, she could tell I was very interested indeed. Sighing indignantly, she said

"Mandy, just be back soon, I promised the lunch lady person I'd show you around, apparently Dumbledore gave her instruction to get me to show you around…"

"Kay. Thanks, Ginny, seeyah around."


	5. Chapter 7

One of the attractive twins, Fred or George mattered not to me, guided me by the arm, as they escorted me to their cart located conveniently at the end of the train. One of them opened the door for me to the now-empty train station, and the other helped me through, almost as though I was a cripple. I was flattered, all the same.

"Kay, so whichhuns Fred n which one's George?" I looked at the equally handsome, equally witty-looking gentleman.

"Guess!"

"Yeah I donno…"

"Guess, and we'll give you…" They thrust forward what looked like a delicious cream cake. "This!"

Feeling my stomach growl and smelling the sweet smells of fresh baked goods, I pointed at the more enthralling one and indicated Fred, and the other George.

They looked at each other, smiled, nodded that I was right, and handed me the cream cake. I ate it with vigour. Looking around the compartment, I was intrigued by the words etched into the metal all around it.

"Who wrote all that?"

"Previous people who earned the right to have the last compartment," said Fred.

"People like us."

"Sorry if it's hot in here, we had a lot of people stuffed in here before.

"Come to think of it," I said, "Yeah, it is." I took off my hoodie, revealing a black tank top. I found both the twins intrigued, and enjoyed basking in my own power just as a girl.

George took off his hoodie too, but accidentally took off the rest of his shirt too. He nonchalantly shrugged off his mistake, indicating that it was hot in there anyway.

I suddenly felt like I was burning up, and had the sudden urge to take my shirt off, too. I did so, and was shocked at the lack of surprise from the twins, yet I did not care. By the time Ginny arrived to take me away, I was in a bra and underwear, and the twins were looking at me eagerly.

"FRED AND GEORGE SHE'S NEW AND LET HER BE!" Yelled Ginny.

"Oh, yeah, it was just hot in here…"

"Did you eat a cream cake?"

"Yep. It was really good, too."

"FRED-GIVE-HER-A-FREAKING-PIECE-OF-GUM-RIGHT-NOW…"

Fred reluctantly handed me a piece of royal blue gum, and I felt my hand brush against his happily. I ate the gum, smiled cheerfully, and slowly realized what'd happened. Looking down, I blushed furiously, and grabbed my hoodie, thrusting it on and running as I jumped into my pajama pants.

"OH MY FREAKING GOD." I was yelling as I ran, but couldn't hold back laughter…I was reminded of friends back home. My stomach was in knots. Misjudging the cart I was supposed to be following Ginny to, I ran to the nearest one after my yelling attack. I thrust open the door and walked in, only to look around to find bushwoman, the lanky redhead (Ron, was it?), a few unrecognized people, and the most outrageously enthralling gentleman I had yet to see on the train. I looked into his daring green eyes and felt a jolt from the pit of my stomach to the tip of my nose, and tried to smile, but let out somewhat of a smirk.

"My God, 'm sorry, ugh, wrong place, uh bye sorry again."


	6. Chapter 8

I was holding my tank top in hand as I began to rush from the carridge, but someone grabbed my arm, and yanked me back inside. It was the bushwoman. I still didn't like her! I put on an air of superiority, and as much know-it-all-ness I could muster, and turned around to face her.

"Yes?"

"Ginny was looking for you--why don't you sit down with us for a while?"

"Nawh, it's…" My higher matureness was wearing off rapidly, and I stole a glance at the toned green-eyed teenager. "Yeah, k…"

Sadly, the bushgirl pushed aside the redhead and sat me down in between her and him. My eyes darted from side to side, and I could feel the silence causing awkwardness all round.

"Erm…How about that local sports team? I hear they suck!"

"What?"

"Yeah, never mind…Must only say that in Canada…"

"Yeah, I guess." A the peaky looking redhead with a long nose (RON! Remember his name!) seemed confused but wanted to appear smart.

The green-eyed boy grinned at me shyly before speaking animatedly with Ron again.

I interrupted their conversation.

"I'm Mandy."

"What?"

"I'm Mandy, who are you?"

"Ron Weasley…"

"Right, I knew that one."

"And you?" I looked over to bushgirl.

"Hermione Granger."

Hermione? Weird name too. I still didn't like her. Henceforth, I told myself, I would call her bushwoman.

"Annd you?" I looked over to a gawky looking, dark haired boy, and smiled kindly, as he looked nervous. Moreover constipated, but that was beside the point.

"N-Neville Longbottom." I suppressed giggles and wondered if he was always so shy.

Turning again, I found my eyes rest upon a strange sight indeed. With unrecognizable necklaces and earrings, and a strangely shaped face, the girl looked somewhat like she belonged in a movie as the misfit. I raised my eyebrows unknowingly, and lowering them quickly, I asked

"Um...What's your name?"

"Luna Lovegood." What is this, the hotspot for weird-ass names? She seemed a bit off, but like she'd know something.

Looking around the carridge, I realized that the handsome, green-eyed boy was the only person left to ask.

"aaahhh" I had tried to speak, but something had caught in my throat. I thought it would be strange indeed to try to ask him his name then, so I stared at the floor, disappointed.

"That's Harry!" Said Ron, accusingly. "You didn't ask him his name!"

"Oh, right…Uh hi Harry, sorry about that."

"Jesus woman, just leavin people out."

"Sorry Ron, I was just so…taken back by your astounding good looks." He blushed. My usual sassiness was returning, and my stomach began to grumble. I wanted to ask if I could get food from anywhere, but I felt uneasy asking any of the people in the carriage. Better to be low maintenance in mind when you first meet people might have been my motto. But I was starving. I stole a glance at Harry, and he seemed to have realized my famish, for he was studying me holding my stomach discreetly.

"Hungry?" He asked. I was in love with him, I decided, and soon, he would take me to an other carridge in which he would give me the best sex of my life and a few love children.

"Yeah, uh…It's okay though…"

"Here, the lunch trolley is going by."

"Fuuck…Don't you have some crazy currency here? Yeah I'll pass, didn't exactly go get a pot of gold before I came."

"Oh…"

My stomach gave out a resounding gurgle just as the lady came to us, and I looked down, bashfully embarrassed at my lack of money and my huge amount of hunger…That boy with the baby blues, Draco, looked well off--I thought he might have bought me something…

When I looked up, though, Ron had his arm extended with a squished-looking sandwich in it, filled with an unknown substance. I, being the ravenous and polite person I was, grabbed it and immediately had the entire thing shoved into my mouth and down my throat.

"Fanx…" I said, still chewing it.

He blushed some more. Bushwoman looked pissed, and I was smugly happy about it. Why in the world would he, a handsomely lanky and oh-so-charming redhead go for a cavewoman? Now really, I just couldn't put up with that.


	7. Chapter 9

"Hmm…" I said, trying to look sympathetic, but really still quite confused.

He looked at me the same way he looked at Ron. He looked at me evily.

"What are your parents?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are they…do they…Use magic?"

"Funny story…True story. Yes, they are wizards. But see, they didn't tell me shit until I got that letter from Dumbledore. Apperantly they thought I was a squib and didn't want me to feel bad. Anyway, yeah…They went to some north-american school that closed down. Why?"

He smiled a broad smile, and said "Oh, just wondering…Maybe my parents know each other?"

"Doubt it, but it would be cool"

The train came to an abrupt halt and I fell to the other side of the carridge before standing up quickly. Butterflies were in my stomach as I realized this was it.

I went to grab my luggage, but Draco informed me that it was unneeded, and I was grateful he was there to help me. We walked out, my shoulder brushing his arm occasionally. He guided me to the horseless buggies and helped me into one. I could hear someone shouting for first years, and then my own name was called.

"EEE I should go…"

"Nah it's just Hagrid. They'll understand, you were confused and didn't hear him or something. No worries."

Five minutes later, when it felt like we should be leaving, Harry and Ron jumped into the carridge, exclaiming "Mandy! There you are!" Before they realized Malfoy was sitting across from me. They glared at him and each had one foot in the carriage as we started moving, and they were struggling.

"Help them!" I exclaimed, and was thankful to find Draco had his wand out, pointing straight at them as he muttered an incantation.

They fell onto the ground ten feet away from the carriage.

"Don't mix with their kind."

I looked at him and almost slapped him for bossing me around, yet at the same time felt tense at arguing with someone who had just injured two able young men. Slowly I began to feel regretful for being in the carridge by myself with him, resenting him and thinking him a bully. A _popular _person at this school would actually _hurt _someone else…


	8. Chapter 4

Just as I began to plot the end of bushwoman's life as she knew it as I gazed at Harry, I saw a flash of ice blue as the door to the cart opened and a built blonde walked in with a sneer.

"Weasley…Stop looking at Mandy like she is food-your family can't afford that, can they?"

"Actually, he just gave me a sandwich!" I said it without thinking, and quite naively, but I didn't care. Draco turned to me an smiled as he offered an invitation for me to return to his carriage to see a magic demonstration.

"Kay!" I said, feeling oh-so-happy at being invited all around the Hogwarts Express.

Just as I exited, though, bushwoman grabbed my hand and instructed me that we would be arriving soon, and I would be best to change into my robes. I indicated, though, that I had none and that they were to be supplied to me, so I followed Draco out of the cart and to his own.

"Hey," I said to the jealous-looking, pudgy girl with dark hair to my right "whats up?"

"Oh, we were just about to change…"

"Hmmm?"

"Change?"

"No boy boy girl girl rooms?"

"Oh, there are, but Draco finds them unnecessary." She smirked and looked at him seductively. He rolled his eyes and looked at me.

"Not going to be changing?"

"Nooope.."

"Allright then, turn around, the we won't be long. And Pansy, leave, it's against the rules for you to change with us, and I feel uncomfortable."

I was about to protest but Draco had just removed his shirt upon seeing Pansy leave, and my heart had skipped a beat. I stole a glance at him, and apparently he worked out, for his body was well developed…Maybe I could have HIS love children, too.

Upon his friend taking off his shirt though, I promptly turned around and faced out the window, looking out into the mist. Noting the hilly countryside, I sighed, imagining the beauty of Hogwarts.

Then it hit me.

I was sitting in a room with four changing boys. What in the world was I thinking? I didn't want to be in there. I wasn't comfortable. Hell, I hadn't even seen a shirtless boy before, not swimming or anything. I demanded that they covered what they didn't want seen and turned around, hoping to march straight through the door, only to find Draco by himself. He was fully changed into flowy-looking robes with green detailing. He looked sad.


	9. Chapter 10

I entered the castle with great weariness, Draco on my left guiding me through what he called the "great Hall". He led me to a table with green-clad members, sat me down, and explained that the first years were to be sorted. I pretended to be paying attention to all of the direction he was giving me, but in reality I was simply frightened of him and all of his would-be-nice friends. I stared blankly at the front tables where what looked like teachers were seated, awaiting the first year's entry.

With a great clang, the doors opened yet again to let in a group of frightened-looking 11-year-olds, awaiting their sorting. A few of them caught my eye and I gave each of them a feverish smile, but I was too nervous myself, knowing that I would be called forth as well.

At once a shrewd, serious looking woman spoke clearly towards us, indicating that the sorting would begin.

"Accost, Mandy."

My stomach was in knots as I looked at Draco for reassurance as he smiled and nudged me off of my seat, indicating I was to go to the front of the hall and place the dusy, dirtly old wizard hat on my head. I didn't want it anywhere near me, yet I understood that arguing was probably not the best I idea at the time.

Tripping as I stepped off of the bench, I began to walk self-cautiously towards the hat, feeling all eyes on me. I couldn't pull off eleven, no way in hell, and what more-I was wearing muggle clothing. I caught the eye of some good-looking older boys and turned my nose up (what I thought was mature) as I finally sat down on the stool and placed the hat awkwardly onto my head.


	10. Chapter 11

FallenMystery, thank you so much for reviewing-I had completely given up updating and looking for reviews…I promise I'll update regularly even if it is just YOU who ever reviews…EVER! Sorry about the confusion, I know the dialogues can be confusing, but I was trying to make it more as though a someone was actually retelling the events. 

You have no idea how psyched I am to hear you liked my story--my first shot at a Harry Potter fanfic and someone read it! Thanks so much!--

I placed the sorting hat upon very nervous head and awaited a slow and painful death. I'd decided that if the crazed eyes of the Slytherins did not do me in, then the dust on the hat might have some sort of disease or other. 

"Nervous, ay? Different sort of heritage you've got?" A voice was in my head, and it appeared to me as though I was the only one who heard it. Insanity. The hat cursed me with insanity. Crafty bugger.

"If this frightens you, then you're not going to do well at Hogwarts…Let's see here, you've got a certain amount of smarts in the brain of yours, of course, Dumbledore would not have considered you so late in your year's magical education if you weren't. Loyalty beyond belief, I see. Ah, and what is this, a desire for superiority? A thirst for validation? Yet I sense, somehow, a ruthless valour within you. You've suffered, yet triumphed because of your courage. But where would you live best? Hufflepuff would immerse you in decent people, yes, but Slytherin would feed your hunger for aristocratic placement in society. Griffindor, though, would take you through the years surrounded by outrageous and courageous people."

Make a decision, I could care less. I thought, trying to usher the voice in my head to a decision. I looked toward the Slytherin table, and saw those baby blues drawing me towards them. I looked at Gryffindor, and saw the love of my life, with jet black hair just so, watching me ruthlessly. I was ready for what was coming.

"Well, well…A certain desire for immediate satisfaction, no doubt! Best put you in…Slytherin!" 

The final word resounded through the Great Hall, announcing my placement. I gratefully grabbed the hat and placed it not-so-carefully on its stool, and went back to sit beside my baby-blued-buddy. I couldn't help but feel a certain sadness at having no relation to the love of my life…Harry, was it? And those two silly redheads with their sweets…In fact the more I sat thought, the sadder I was at sitting beside the self-righteous fools around me. I looked around, masked in pride, and stole a glance at the red and gold clad table, only to find them enjoying their time without me. Silly of me to think, really, that they would care if I'd not been placed with them, I suppose. At the time, though, I was already noticing how drawn I was to their character.

"For a second there, I thought you'd been stuck with those mudblood lovers over in Gryffindor." Draco was hissing in my ear, in what he thought was endearing tones. 

I forged a shy smile and began filling my plate with foods I'd never seen, which amused me for the rest of the meal. The pudgy brunette who Draco had told of on the train was glaring at me. I was rather amused at her lack of common sense. Of course Draco would prefer her when the time came. I was content slipping into oblivion as the rest of the world enjoyed their year. I was already longing for my comfortable mattress and simple life back at home.

Before I knew it, and after a couple squeals of alarm as the plates around me transformed, Dumbledore rose to speak.

"Welcome to our first years, I hope you are looking forward as you march forward into your new and exiting life alongside your classmates. Mr. Filch has posted a few new rules on the door to his office, and if you have any questions regarding their changes, please ask. I'm sure he'd be more than happy to give you the details behind his reasoning. The Dark Forest is strictly out of bounds, and I emplore you all to follow the rules of the castle to your utmost this year. Dark times lay ahead, as Lord Voldemort has returned to power…"

Draco leaned over to me, putting his hand on my thigh. I hid my disgust. 

"You don't know about the Dark Lord, do you?" He whispered into my ear. "He's the most powerful wizard on the face of the Earth. He'd like you…" His ice blue eyes were full of passion.

"You know him personally?" I sarcastically posed, trying to bring some light into our conversation. 

"No, but I am in very close contact with him…You would do best to stick with me this year."

"Probably would." I answered, thinking that I might be quite right. 

Everyone rose around me, and I did the same. As I began to walk behind the rest of my house, I slowed, hoping to get a short hello from some of my Gryffindor acquaintances. It appeared, however, that they'd already left. Upon sighing and stumbling, zombylike, towards the exit, I felt a tug on my robes, and was yanked across into a sea of red. The red sea, I thought.

"Bad luck," Said one of the twins.

"Rotten, indeed." Said the other.

"Try not to get too close to them-"

"-you might turn into a snake, and-"

"-that just wouldn't be fun now, would it?"

"Glad you guys stuck with me," I answered. "To be truthful, I really wanted to be sorted into your house, you seem to have a lot better time. 

"We'll see what we can do." Said the first twin. 

Before I knew it, they'd disappeared, and I was left alone in the giant hall. 


	11. Chapter 12

I glanced around, only to find the staff staring at me with their heads tilted to the side, so I rushed out of the Great Hall. Glancing around, I found no one of consequence, so I decided to amuse myself by pacing around the school, looking for somewhere to go. Finally I ran into a greasy-haired teacher that seemed to be interested in speaking to me, so I stopped and asked for assistance.

"Out of bed at this hour?"

"Yes, well, uh, I kind of…got lost, you see, and I couldn't find the place where I'm supposed to be, this place is huge, and umm…"

"You must be Mandy." He said this with a sneer which he evidently thought was a warm smile. "Follow me." I paced a couple feet behind him, trying to rid myself of his grease and smell. I thought that asking him to shower was too much of a step upon first meeting him. 

After what seemed like hours of trying to block my nose and looking down, following the cape behind who I'd nicknamed "Greaseball", he stopped suddenly in front of a portrait. His cape did not stop moving until seconds later when I'd banged right into his back. 

He turned on me, looking as though he was ready to soak me in his own slime, but just said "Be more careful next time." 

Turning his eyes toward the portrait, he said concisely : "Heirarchy." The portrait swung forward to reveal a gloomy-looking room full of seemingly lazy students, sitting on uncomfortable chairs. I smiled nervously, whispered a quick thanks to grease ball, and walked into it, trying to look sincerely happy. 

"This is Mandy, she is new, Malfoy show her around. Good bye." With a sneer and a whiff of body odour, the teacher was gone. When I looked back into the room, there was a pair of baby blues looking back at me, guiding me to what looked like the most cosy of the most uncomfortable couches around the room. I sat on it, and he sat beside me, about an inch closer than he should have. I grinned wearily, shifting my eyes to take in the surroundings. It was a gloomy place indeed.

Unexpectedly, an owl flew in down the chimney, extinguishing the dim flames in the fireplace, and dropped a letter on my lap. I had already been familiarized with this sort of mail. Opening the envelope, in forced slanted writing, it read:

Miss Mandy Froy, welcome to Hogwarts. I hope that you are comfortable with your new housemates, and I would like to apologize for bidding you come see me at this late hour. Please have Mr. Malfoy escort you to the gargoyles watching over my office, where I will have someone waiting to escort you to me. 

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

The entire letter looked conspicuous to me, but all the same, I bade Malfoy take me to where I was asked to meet Dumbledore's allies. We spoke rarely as we walked, I had little energy for such trivial things, and finally we reached the gargoyles. 

"Bye." I said, as warmly as I could put it.

"I'll see you later-do you remember how to get to the common room?"

"Of course. Bye."

Malfoy walked away looking somewhat put out, and I stood, waiting for someone to help me to Dumbledore's office. I felt something grab my mouth from behind and guide me backwards, in the opposite direction of where Malfoy had gone. I bit the hand hard as I could, and turned smartly only to find the face of one of the twins looking very pissed off indeed. 


End file.
